Legdens of the Unfortunate: The Spirit of Pure Evil
by ShadowRand
Summary: What would happen if you mixed in the Ronin Warriors, our world, the Wheel of Time, *and the Legend of Zelda? *shakes her head* i don't know either...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The Ronin Warriors belong to  
Sunrise CO. The Wheel of Time belongs to Robert Jordan. Sailor Moon belongs to DIC. and/ or Cloverway... The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo TM. I made up the entire thing. Nothing belongs to me. Oh, and the ~ represent the italics!!   
Thanks!  
ShadowRand  
*/*   
Now, enjoy!   
  
The Spirit of Pure Evil  
  
It had been three long, but joyful years for Zelda. She had changed her mind on  
sending Link back to his lost time. She loved him too much to send him back. Link also  
loved Zelda, but he knew his place among the rest. As a peasant he couldn't do much.   
Even the law stated that "only a prince shall marry the princess." It was a cruel law in  
Link's eyes. It had also been three days since the king and queen had been killed by a  
relative of Ganaon seeking revenge. Zelda stood in her throne room staring at the seat  
that she would be sitting at in the next five hours. Alone she would sit only because of an  
out-dated law of loving. She knew that she was going to be queen. She could fix all the  
laws. The only one holding her back was the one refraining her from her one true love.   
Hurrying, Zelda walked out of the room and headed outside. Her long dress did  
not drag her back. She was going to get her love. Dress or not. Zelda ran to the stable  
and took a pure white stallion out and hopped on its back. She raced out of the castle  
gate and walls to the market. Avoiding the guards Zelda jumped the gate to Hyrule field.  
"Link I am coming for you!" she yelled. A green figure stood from where it was  
sitting and turned to see a rider on a white horse in a long white silk dress flowing in the  
wind.   
"What the- Zelda?" Link's eyes widened in surprise. "But I thought that..."  
"I just couldn't wait for you." Zelda leaped off her horse. "I cannot be placed  
on that throne without a king with me too!"  
"But.."  
"I don't care what the law says! I am going to have you if you want me too or  
not." she winked at Link.   
"Come on I only have like four hours 'till I am crowned." They both got on to Zelda's  
horse and rode back to the castle. Once they entered the throne room Link was grabbed  
by the guards.  
"We hear that this is the one causing all that commotion at the market." the first  
guard spoke.  
"I demand that you let go of him, Now!" Zelda shouted.  
"Zelda, he must go." Impa said softly.  
"No, I shall marry him! We both are in love and I demand you let go of him." she  
pointed at the guards. Impa waved to them to let go and told them to leave.  
"All right ~I~ will allow it, but I really do not think that the people of Hyrule will  
respect this marriage."  
"Well if the people of Hyrule do not approve then ignore them. I do not think that  
the people will rebel because of a peasant and royalty marriage." Zelda walked over to  
Link.  
"I do not think I can argue. You are to be crowned in three hours, but you shall be  
married now. I will find Rauru to wed you and I shall teach you some thing if you would  
come with me a second." Impa smiled and took Zelda's hand.  
"What? Okay I shall follow. I will be back soon." Zelda smiled at Link. "And  
make yourself at home!" she disappeared behind a door.  
  
////  
  
"What is it that you wanted to show me Impa?"  
"Well, I thought that you should know how to change identity, clothes, language,  
weather, and other stuff in magic while I still have time to do it." Impa looked away.  
"What? What do you mean?" Zelda asked. She was very confused.  
"Well once you have taken the throne I have to leave. The Sages want me to stay  
at the temple. Only I have to stay there from now on. At least I wont be too far away."   
Impa smiled.   
"All right. Well, what were you going to teach me?" Zelda asked anxiously.   
  
////  
  
Link sat down on the floor of the throne room. ~What am I going to do? I can't  
get married to royalty! But I love Zelda and nothing should get in the way of that!~ He  
sat and thought over what he was going to do on the throne. The different changes. The  
different laws. ~No, not more laws. Unless it is necessary.~  
  
////  
  
"Now just concentrate on what you want to wear...lift your hands up and the rest  
should come together." Impa told Zelda. Zelda visualized what she wanted to wear for  
her wedding. She lifted her hands high above her head. The magnificent  
dress materialized around the petite body.  
Zelda opened her eyes and gasped at what had happened. "Oh, my!" she covered  
her mouth.  
"Yes, that is how you do it! Now, if you want a new identity, you do the same  
thing, except visualize yourself as someone else." Impa took a long pause. "Oh, dear, we  
must wed you soon! I shall get Link ready. Will you be okay here? Remember that the  
groom may not see the bride before the wedding!" she smiled.  
"I shall be okay. Go, go, go get Link ready!" Zelda said shooing Impa away.  
  
////  
  
Link and Zelda got married. Together they ruled through even the worst of times,  
but Link was still the Hero of Time. Zelda had joined with him many times. Fighting side  
by side all the way through. The kingdom had come together as one. There was no Lord  
Jabu Jabu, or a King Zora or a leader of Gorons. Mido wasn't the boss of the Kokiri  
either. The Gerudos came to the castle to form an alliance. And also, the people who  
were keeping the Shadow Temple came to seek allies. All the people of Hyrule came to  
make the six empires one. Peace ran through the land for many a month. It was driving  
Zelda insane. She went for a walk one day and she was by the Lon Lon Ranch. The wind  
was blowing a gentle breeze toward the east, from the Gerudo Valley.  
~Hmm... what a beautiful day.~ She thought. Zelda walked around the ranch and  
looked toward the sky. Still walking Zelda had no sense of what she was going to step  
into. All of a sudden She fell into a black obis of a hole in the middle of the ground. She  
fell and landed hard on a surface and passed out.  
  
////  
  
"What are we going to do with her, Lord Dragon?" A voice said. Zelda awoke  
and she noticed that she wasn't in Hyrule anymore.   
"Wha- where am I?" she asked with no response. She stood and put her hands on  
her hips. "I demand to know where I am!"  
The tall man stood, "I can't understand you." he said slowly.   
Zelda raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean, you can't-." she covered  
her mouth. ~Oh my, he can't understand me! I must find a way to change my language!   
Wait I know...~ She lifted her fingers to her mouth and shook them forward and back  
three times. "Now can you understand me?" The people nodded as they stared. "Okay  
then, now tell me where I am at!"  
"You can't speak to the Lord Dragon that way! Show some respect." one of the  
people yelled. Zelda fell to her knees.  
"Oh, I am sorry my lord. I humbly ask your forgiveness." she got up and smiled.   
"Now, can you tell me were I am? I am Queen Zelda of the Six Empires of Hyrule." The  
tall man put his half spear down.  
"You are in the palace of Caemlyn. I am Rand al' Thor, also known as the Dragon  
Reborn. Are you lost? Well I guess you are. Falling out of the bloody sky like that." he  
smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Look, I really dont think I have anyway of getting home at this  
point. Wait, I think I know you..." she stopped. Zelda had seen his face before. Maybe a  
dream. Yes a dream, she had seen his face in a dream. But what was he doing in her  
dream? She could remember a ball of light. A gateway to some different world. Zelda  
had to talk to him privately. She had to try. This might be her only chance at getting  
home. "May I talk to you privately?"   
"Yes, that should be fine." Rand waved the people to leave and they had time to  
talk over what had happened and what they would try to do. Rand was nice enough to do  
this. Many people Zelda knew wouldn't even let her into some houses without being  
surrounded by guards.  
"An Aes Sedai?! What? there is no way I am going to become an Aes Sedai! I am  
not willing to stay here that long!" yelled Zelda.  
"Well I dont think there is any other way of getting you back home. Maybe  
Alanna can teach you. I know a can't teach you. Like the saying goes 'a fish can't teach  
a bird to swim and a bird can't teach a fish to fly.'" quoted Rand.  
"Well I guess your right." sighed Zelda. "Get Alanna and I will think about it."   
Rand left Zelda in the room.  
Zelda still sat in the room staring at nothing. Thoughts ran through her head. ~How am I going to get home? How am I going to become an Aes Sedai? What Ajah am I going to pick? How can Alanna teach me all that is necessary to become an Aes Sedai?~ Zelda thoughts calmed down and she started to think on a little flame. A small void was created while concentrating on the flame. All was the flame. All thought fed the flame. She held her pointer finger into the air a few inches from her face and stared at her finger until a small ball of light collected on the tip. She could feel a strong urge to live. All her senses opened up. Then without igniting the ball of light on the one finger, she turned her attention to her other . A ball of black light formed. It was in the shape of an upside down flame, but it was entirely black. The other white ball of light formed in the shape of a right-side up flame. Neither flickered. She let herself fall into a deep void of nothingness. Closing her eyes, she held the two flames up and quickly put together the two fingers. Immense light came from the glowing yin-yang like orb. Zelda gasped. She was lifted into the air. Her eyes were still closed tightly.   
Alanna came running to grab Zelda, but she was out of reach. She seized the One  
Power and tried to weave Air around her, but it didn't work. Rand tried to step in and get  
her down, but he could hardly see her in the bright light. Zelda opened her eyes and  
screamed. Not of pain and not because of the light, but because of the great power that  
filled her. It was the One Power. Filling every part of her body. The great power of Saidar  
ran through her veins until they were almost on fire. Not only did the Saidar run through,  
but also the Saidin. Both parts of the One Power as one. Rand stood in amazement. All  
was around Zelda. She was even more powerful than the Dark One. The One Power had  
never been channeled in one person. Not with both sides. After the last breath was sucked  
out of the lungs of Zelda, she collapsed on the floor in a lump.  
  
//////  
  
Zelda awoke in a large bed. Her vision was blurred and her head hurt like nothing  
else. Everything started to swirl. The only thing that she could remember was sitting in  
the chair and then passing out. She knew that something had to have happened to her  
before she passed out, but it was all a blank.  
Rand came into the room. "Are you okay?" he asked.   
"Yeah I think I shall be all right. I just can't see...What happened?" Zelda asked  
trying to get up and holding her head.  
"Well I really don't know. When Alanna and I came to you, you were surrounded  
in a great light. Neither Alanna nor I could reach you."  
"Wait.." Zelda paused to recollect what happened. "There was a ball of black light  
and a ball of white light. They were both in the shape of flames."   
"What shape was the back one in?" asked Rand cautiously.  
"I think it was an upside down flame." Rand said nothing. His eyes where fixed on  
hers. "What? What is it?"  
"The Dragon's fang, or the sign of the Dark friends." it took him a minute. "Wait,  
you must have channeled both parts, but thats not possible!"  
"What? Both parts of the One Power? I...I...but that cant be! With that much  
power, I could do anything. Even get home!" Zelda almost smiled.  
"I wouldn't try to channel that much power at all if I were you. You could Still  
yourself. Or even kill yourself." Rand looked concerned.  
"Yes, but I must get home. I cant stay here for very long. There was a rumor of  
war. I cant take the chance of losing my land without a fight." Zelda got out of her bed.  
Her vision had come back more clearly. "Now, let me try to remember..." she closed her  
eyes and took a deep breath. Her mind was concentrated on making a gateway. She had  
heard about them from Rand. Zelda had learned of many things for using the One Power.   
"I wouldn't tr-" Rand was cut off by the appearance of a gateway on the far wall. ~She did it! ~He thought. The gateway directly opened up to a throne room. It was a large room with pillars of marble riding up to the ceiling. The ivory floors shone in the light. A man, all green, came up to the gateway and smiled at Zelda.   
"Zelda, you have come back." he said. Zelda translated for Rand on what the man  
said.   
"Rand I must return." she said softly. "My land needs me. Link needs me." she  
turned to Link and smiled.   
"Yes I understand, but can't you stay any longer?" Rand looked the ground.  
"No, I am sorry Rand. I can not stay." Zelda started to walk into the gateway and  
into the throne room. Rand ran after Zelda, turned her into his arms and kissed her  
patiently her on the lips. Her eyes widened and she kissed him back. What else was she  
going to do? Just wait 'till he was done? Link just stood. There was nothing that he could  
do. ~What the in the Dark World is she doing?~ Link walked up to the two and they  
stopped kissing. Their eyes were fixed on each other in a way that nothing could stop.   
"Link I dont know what happened! Its his fault!" Zelda tried to explain.  
"I know. I know." he said gently. "I understand. I really dont mind if you have  
other relationships outside of ours as long as you dont do anything here in this dimension  
or anywhere near me." walking to Rand he smiled and shook Rand's hand. Zelda  
translated everything. Rand smiled and shook Link's hand. Zelda changed her clothes, sat  
on the throne and was not aware at what had happened. She turned to see Link and found  
Rand on the floor.   
"Link! How could you?" she yelled.   
"He was going to use the One Power on me. I had to punch him."   
"How do you know about the One Power?" she asked.  
"Well I was given a few books by some mysterious man. He said that the books  
were powerful. So I took the time to read them and it was about a boy and his friends  
saving the land. they were named ta'veren. One was named Rand, the others Matrim and  
Perrin. Rand was the only one that could channel. So when I herd that his name was Rand  
I thought of the book."  
"Oh, goddesses! that is Rand! He can channel too. And so can i. Now please get  
out of my way." Zelda knelt next to Rand. He was unconscious. She wanted to do or give  
something to him. But what could she give? "Link was there anything wrong with him?"  
she asked.  
"Well I read that he had a wound that no one could heal on his side. Yes there." he  
replied.  
"Good." Zelda used the One Power on him and channeled all that necessary to  
heal. "There." she said softly. "This is my gift to you." she stood and closed the gateway.  
~Good bye my love.~ Zelda shook her head. ~What am I thinking? I cant say that! I love  
Link, not Rand!~  
  
////  
  
Zelda was home and happy. The rumor of war was not true. It was cleared up an  
hour after she sat back on the throne. Peace had once again come to Hyrule. But there  
was too much peace and Zelda could not stand it. So many a day while she was in her  
room. She channeled a gateway to many dimensions and had fun and made many friends.  
One of the dimensions was for Sailor Moon. She was Sailor Earth. Her and her sister,  
Sailor Moon, and also the Sailor Scouts fought the Negaverse, the Negamoon and other  
evil people and groups. But this time she thought of a book that she read call "The Ronin  
Warriors." It was a good book with many characters. All the Main characters were male.  
There names were Sage, Ryo, Kento, Cye, and Rowen. They had a woman named Mia to  
help them after the Ancient died. He was a very generous man. Zelda thought it would be  
fun to go to that dimension. ~That Sage is mighty cute!~ She thought to herself. She  
entered the gateway and she fell into a deep void.   
  
////  
  
"Hey bucket head!" Zelda yelled to get the soldier's attention. "Yes, you! you  
cant hurt my friends that way!"   
Zelda found herself at the beginning of a battle. Also, she was in Japan. Ryo and  
the others were trying to get up from being beaten by this one soldier. Mia and Yuli were  
on a wide screen on the side of a building. She was dressed in her armor. The Armor of  
Ice Lily. Her yellow armor sparkled in the little sunlight. She stood ready at the sight of  
the soldier charging after her. Zelda unsheathed her sword. It was a duplicate of the  
Master Sword that Link had.   
Zelda jumped into the air and yelled, "Ice Freeze Slash!" Strands of ice shot out of  
the tip of the sword. The soldier froze in a thick sheet of ice. Zelda came up to the soldier  
and thrust her sword into the ice. The soldier broke into tiny fragments on armor and ice.  
Zelda ran and jumped toward Mia and Yuli. She grabbed both as she came down to the  
ground.   
Sage ran to Zelda. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yes, I will be fine." she turned her attention to Mia and Yuli. "Are you guys  
okay?"   
"Yes." they replied.  
  
////  
  
Zelda stayed with the ronins until they beat Talpa the second time. They were  
falling toward the earth. Away from the Evil Dynasty Realm. Zelda a woke to see her  
friends alive and well. She turned right side up and landed on the cement. "It over guys."  
she said. The others nodded as each one took of their helmets and threw them into the air.  
Each ronin got a jacket from the cherry blossoms, except Zelda. Her Hylian dress had  
come back. Tears filled her eyes as she knew her time had come.  
"What is that dress?" asked Sage.   
"Well.." Zelda started. "I come from another dimension. I have come here to learn  
about your realm. I have to leave, but I love you Sage. I cannot leave you." she ran to  
Sage and dug her face into his chest.   
"I love you too. But then who are you really?" he asked gently.  
Zelda looked up at Sage and backed away to bow. "I am Queen Zelda of the Six  
Empires of Hyrule. Keeper of the Sacred Realm and Triforce." she looked at the shocked  
face's of the warriors. "I am sorry." she made a gateway and left her new found friends  
and love standing in the street of Japan. ~I am truly sorry.~ Her voice echoed, ~I love  
you Sage with all my heart.~  
  
/////  
  
"WHAT DID YOU LEARN FROM THAT GIRL?!" The voice exploded in Fain's head.  
"Not much, master," He managed, "But she can travel to different dimensions. I...I heard that she went to a place called Toyama in Japan."  
"GOOD." The voice replied, "I WILL SEND YOU TO THIS.. THIS TOYAMA. KILL THAT GIRL!"  
"Yes master." Padan collapsed at the pain. He head felt like it had exploded.  
  
////  
  
Sage ran into the house in tears, "She's dead! Oh my good God...She's dead!" Mia ran to Sage's side and wrapped her arms around him. She tried to calm him down, but huge tears fell down his face.   
"Shhh... it'll be okay, just calm down and tell me what happened." She scrubbed her fingers through his hair reassuringly.   
"She, she..." Sage sniffed. "Zelda and Sekhmet and lake and slashing and killing and screaming and, and..."  
"And...?" The others had just come in from a usual soccer game.  
"Zelda... she, she died..." The last word was more like a howl, "...It, it was at J-Jewel Lake... S-Sekhmet killed her... she... she.." Sage wept on the floor of the hallway.   
Mia lifted her head slowly. "So, Sekhmet killed Zelda?" She asked to others softly.   
"I guess..." Rowen said to himself.  
"We'll go to Jewel Lake then, to see if Sekhmet is still there." Said Ryo.  
"No," Sage lifted his head slowly. "No, Sekhmet was gone when I looked up..." He wept softly.  
"What? He, he was just gone? Just disappeared?" Cye asked. Everyone just shook their head sadly at the British boy.   
"Well, wont the body still be there?" Asked Kento.   
Sage shook his head. "No, the b-body disappeared with Sekhmet."   
"So, Zelda's body is with Sekhmet?" Rowen asked.  
"Rowen?... What was that all about? Of course her body is with Sekhmet!" Yelled Mia. Rowen put his head down. "Sage, go to your room. We'll leave you alone for a while." Mia patted him on the back. "It'll be okay... really..." He slowly resided to his room. Everyone watched Sage as he went up the stairs.  
  
////  
  
The ronins made their way to the lake and looked around.  
"I don't see any sign on Sekhmet being here." Said Kento.  
"Hey guys, over here!" Rowen called.  
"What is it? ... Oh my God..." Ryo stopped. Zelda had been found, her body covered in blood.  
"We have to bury it." Said Cye looking away. They agreed and also agreed not to tell Sage for a while.  
  
////  
  
Kayura was meditating far up on Mt. Dojo, when a quiet cry for help settled in. ~That kind of sounded like Sage...~ She stood up and over looked the city. Quickly, she disappeared into the sky.  
  
////  
  
Yuli and Mia were back at the house wondering what to do. Sage was upstairs, the guys were gone, Sekhmet was out there in the world... So many things were on their minds.   
"Mia? Are you home?" Kayura called. Mia opened the door and found not only Kayura, but dais and Cale too.   
"Hello. Sage and.."  
"We already know." Dais put a hand on Mia's shoulder. "We feel his pain."  
"He must have been possessed or something, but no evil is here in the city or even the country." Cale informed.  
"Lets go to the lake." Mia stood.  
  
////  
  
Sage awoke on the floor of his room. All he could remember was that he had the worst nightmare... Even though, it was all true.  
~Sage and Zelda sat at the shore of Jewel Lake. They were having a picnic, minding their own business. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and she giggled at the thought. The sun shown gold and the clouds gone on their own terms. It was a beautiful day . . .~  
~Zelda's giggling stopped and Sage looked up too late. Sekhmet pushed him out of the way and throttled Zelda. Sage grabbed his Kanji orb and called his armor to protect his love.~   
~"Sekhmet!" Zelda cried, "Let go of me!"~  
~"Sekhmet!" Yelled Sage, "Ligh-..."~ No... I can't. I'll hurt Zelda! ~He charged Sekhmet with all his strength knocking him to the ground. Sekhmet's eyes were pale.. nothing was there... no soul.~   
~"AHHHH...!" Zelda had been stabbed by Sekhmet. Sage in shock, just stood and watched it take place. The sword piercing the tender flesh at her breast. Author: Were the fuck did that come from??!!* He ran over to her body while Sekhmet fled into the forest. ~  
~"Zelda?" He gasped, "Zelda?! Zelda!" Sage held her limp body close to his, for it would be the last he would be able to...~  
  
////  
  
~Where am I? W-who am I?~ A delirious Sekhmet woke up in the woods. ~I am Sekhmet of the Cobra the Warlord of Venom... What happened?! W-why can't I remember?! ~His head pounding in pain. He got up and walked away.  
  
////  
  
A few days later Sage finally went to Zelda's grave. He felt so bad for not coming, but he picked Zelda's favorite flowers on the way. Jonquils would lighten anyone's mood, even Sage's. The morning sun rose above the trees and gently lay apon her grave. With a sigh, Sage put the flowers on the mound and started to meditate.   
~Sage, my love! ~In a deep void Zelda called for him. ~Please, listen!~   
~Zelda? Where are you?~  
~I will be with you again... I promise that!~  
~Where are you?~ Sage called. She came to him and laid her fingers on his lips.   
~Hush... I will be with you soon... I promise you that... She disappeared in a flash of green light. Sage a woke and sighed. I hope she's telling me the truth...~   
  
/////  
  
Ajeora awoke and found herself face to face with a strange man, "Who...who are you?" she asked.  
The man sighed, "Ajeora, what's your excuse for sleeping in my class? You've never done this before. No, I don't even want an explanation. Just go to the principal's office now!"  
"Okay sheesh." she walked out of the class and stopped at the bathroom. ~What is going on?~ She thought,~ I am Ajeora, but I feel like I have some else inside me or something. stupid books. They are the ones corrupting me. Na, that can't be. Ajeora smiled, Ya, it was just my stupid brother that did it! stupid Bley.~ Ajeora went to her principal and he let her off with a warning. Good. she thought, ~Then the stupid people at my home wont know. Hee hee hee! ~  
The bell rang for lunch. Ajeora found her friends and ate.  
"What did the principal say to you, Ajeora?" Neima asked.  
"He just let me off with a warning!" she replied happily, "Where is Kriena?"  
"She is at the library."  
"Fine, then I will just have to wait." her friend looked at her with a confused look. Ajeora just sat and ate.   
"Whatever." her friend tried to reply.  
  
////  
  
"How do I get in again, Kriena?" asked Jera. Kriena just sighed. Jera laughed and continued to get on the chat that she and Kriena loved to get on.   
"Oh, look!" said Kriena cheerfully, "Casq is on!"   
"Thats great Kri." Jera sarcastically thought aloud. Kriena swore under her breath in German. Jera just gave her insane friend a confused look.   
As they were typing to the people in the chat, Kriena couldn't help but think about her friend, Ajoera's story. "Jera, do you think that Ajoera will really kill that guy in her story? I like that guy."  
"Well, Kri, she told me that he was going to be killed by a dragon and that you would be there to wittiness it. Only because you would be the one the guy would try to rescue."  
"Thats insane!"  
Jera snickered, "Thats Ajoera for you!"  
"That dumb blonde." Kriena finished.  
  
////  
  
Sage and Kento both made it to Mia's in time for lunch. "Man, I'm starvin'!" Kento wined.   
"Kento, your always hungry." Sage replied with a smile. His heart had been set free knowing that Zelda was still a live in his mind.   
"Ya, I know, but still." rubbing the back of his head Kento said. They sat at the table with the other ronins, Yuli, and Mia.   
"So, how are you Sage?" asked Mia.  
"I'm good." he paused, "Zelda is alive. Well, kind of."  
"What do you mean?" asked Rowen.  
"Well, " Sage continued, "I was meditating at her grave and I got in contact with her. I ended up in a void that she created and we talked for a while. Then Kento showed up."  
"But that's impossible." Cye quickly said, "You can't contact the dead. People think others can and consider then gifted, but really, no one can talk to the dead. Its not real."  
"Not real?!" yelled Sage now standing up, "Not real? I know I was with her! There was no doubt! She was there and we kissed and held each other in our arms until I snapped out of the meditation."  
"Calm down, Sage." Ryo tried to reason, but it didn't work. Everyone tried to reason with Sage, but no one got through to him. Sage went to his room. Tears built up and he let himself cry silently into his pillow.   
  
////  
  
The next day, Ajeora was in her first hour and she felt very odd. She was getting dressed for gym and she was talking to Wingda about what she had done the day before, "Did Baz come on last night? Did he email me? Well?" Neima questioned.  
"No I don't think he will. He probably forgot about you." Ajeora grinned. Neima just gave her friend an evil look.   
"Come on girls, get seated." the gym teacher called. The girls sat on the benches in their spots and listened to the teacher tell them what they were going to do today. Once again it was volleyball. First was to jog for three minuets on the track and then stretch on the gym floor. After that they would have to wait for the boys and then they would play.  
Ajeora and her friends were pretty good at it, but when it came to serving, Ajeora struggled badly. Not one time did the ball go over the net when she tried. Today her friend, Jera, tried to motivate her, "Come on Ajeora. Just think of Rowen in your story that you were going to kill off. If he can possibly shoot the arrows right, then you should be able to get the ball over the net."  
"But I already killed him off." Ajeora tried to explain.  
"Oh. Then just think of him as being alive then."  
"Jera, shut up!" Neima yelled from across the floor, "Ajeora, get the stupid ball over here!" Ajeora tried again, but failed.   
The next day went by like any other day, until it came to Ajeora's fourth hour. Her teacher from heck was teaching the class about the Louisiana Purchase. Physically, Ajeora was there, but mentally, no. She was with an anime character. Battling it out with the potential bad guy. Ajoera knew it wasn't right for a fourteen year old to be having fantasies about anime people. She was halfway aware of what she was thinking of so she changed the anime to Fred Durst. A smile crossed her face as she was playing the guitar  
for his band.   
Ajeora snapped out of the mental void she was in just in time to hear the instructions for the assignment. Suddenly, Ajeora didn't feel like herself. Everything started to swirl in a big blob. She held her head and looked at Neima who sat right next to her, "Are you okay, Ajeora?" she asked calmly.  
"I Don't know." Ajeora tried to reply. She looked at her teacher and noticed that he didn't look like himself, "Neima? Does Mr. White look a little like the Dark One himself?"   
"Well, I thought he always did."  
"I know, but now he has, you know. Now he has endless caverns of fire for a mouth and eyes. And the usual black darkness around him."   
"What are you talking about?" asked Kriena turning in her seat.  
"Ajeora thinks that Mr. White now looks like the Dark One." Neima smiled.  
"Ajeora, Mr. White, thank the Light, doesn't look like the Dark One. He just acts like him." Kriena explained. Ajeora shook her head. ~Maybe they were right. Maybe it was just my head. This is seriously messed.~ She thought.  
  
////  
  
Cye came into Sage's room. Being the Pisces of the group, he would be the feeling everyone's hurt. Sage looked up at Cye and kind hearted eyes met with corrupted sorrowful eyes, "Sage, I am really sorry for what I said today. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."   
"Yeah, well, I guess I shouldn't have blown up in everyone's face like that. Look, I'm sorry. I just want to let you know whether you do or you don't believe me, I did see Zelda."  
"I know Sage. I guess I should believe you. not just because you're my friend, but because I really do believe that you could have gotten in contact with Zelda. I think that there is a way you could have done it, but I am just glad that you're happy." Cye smiled.  
"Ya." Sage replied, "I just wish I knew were she is right now. I can't find her."   
"You can't find her?"  
"No."  
"Hmmm... Well, would you like to play some soccer? The guys told me to ask you while I was up here."  
"Sure, I'll be down there in a minute."  
"Okay." Cye left Sage's room. Sage got up and fixed his hair and walked out.  
  
////  
  
It was after school on Friday. Ajeora was watching TV, it was her reward for finishing her homework. Once again, she felt dizzy. She decided to go and lay down for a while. Ajeora went to her room and fell asleep. All her thoughts collided with the dream world. ~Ajeora...~ a voice called, ~Ajeora, I need your body... Here I will give a dream for my explanation..~  
~What? What are you talking about? Who are you?~ A vision over took Ajeora. More like a nightmare to her eyes. A large man Attacked two other people. ~Wait...~ Ajeora's heart stopped.~ Its Sage and I think its Sekhmet and Zelda? What is she doing here?~ The fight continued until Zelda was down and the last blow was dawned onto her. Ajeora a woke with a jolt, "Oh, my God. She died!"  
"Not really." said a voice.  
"What? Where are you? Who are you?"  
"I am Queen Zel-"  
"Zelda? Wait a minute!" Ajeora looked up at the top of her canopy to see a poster of Link and all the people in her video game, "Wait. Dude, your a video game character! No no no... Your in my head!" Ajeora screamed.  
"Yes, well. Doesn't this remind you of Rand and Lews Therin?"  
"Don't even try to bring that up! Okay, so... A video game person is in my head. She just happens to be Zelda. Also, she has met Rand. Am I right?"  
"Well, yes. Rand is a very nice guy. Hmm I should go back." Zelda smiled.  
"Yes, thats great, but what am I going to do?" Ajeora questioned.  
"Your not going to do anything. I am going to take control of your body. I need it to see Sage and to get my body back."  
"But-" Zelda took total control of Ajeora's body. She stood from the bed and made a gateway for Sage's room. He was there fixing his hair after sleeping. He looked over to Ajeora and she blushed.  
"Ahh... Hi." Ajeora managed.  
"Hi." Sage replied.  
"My love!" cried Zelda from Ajeora's body. Zelda changed Ajeora into herself to show Sage it was really her. His eyes lit up with sheer emotion.  
"Zelda?" was all he could ask. She nodded in response as they both stood. Finally, they wrapped each other in their arms and cried for joy.  
"Sage, I must leave again. But when I come back, I will be myself. I promise."  
"But I-," Zelda put her fingers to his lips.  
"No. I must go." she turned and made a gateway, "I love you and I will figure out why Sekhmet did it." she left Sage standing there wondering why.  
"I love you." he softly murmured as the gateway closed.  
  
////  
  
"Bloody Pit of Doom!" cursed Padan Fain regaining consciousness from passing out once again. He was in a field of grass and flowers of many kinds. He got up and realized he was on the outskirts of Caemyln. Finally he could carry out his first intended mission of killing Rand al'Thor. Padan walked toward the bustling city devising a plan to rid of this al'Thor. He had heard that al'Thor was on the throne and he was awaiting the  
Daughter-Heir to take it away. Also, that a strange woman had gone to al'Thor and used both parts of the One Power. Also, Padan had heard that a mysterious woman had channeled both parts of the One Power for al'Thor. Padan just kept on walking, not noticing the guards. His mind was fixed on killing al'Thor. The Aiel guards attacked Fain, but the power from the Dark One literally blew them away. Finally, after walking through the labyrinth of a palace, Padan faced his prize.   
"Padan Fain." Rand growled.  
"I'm glad you remembered me, al'Thor." Padan smiled. Rand embraced Saidin with a mighty fury. He stood from seat he was on and was ready to fight. A gateway appeared on the far wall and a girl stepped into the room.  
"Oh, God." she sighed.  
"What? Who are you?" growled Padan. Luckily Zelda had changed the language.  
"Me? I am Ajeora, but you really know me as..." Zelda changed back to herself, "Queen Zelda."   
"Zelda?" Rand's eyes widened, "But I thought you were dead."  
"Zelda." hissed Padan, "I thought that snake, Sekhmet, finished you off!"  
Zelda grinned.  
Padan eyed her and thought of a way to either escape or kill both of them. From his belt he unsheathed a ruby hilt dagger. The dagger that Matrim Cauthon had taken and carried from Shadar Logoth., His hands became sweaty and his knuckles white as he gripped the tainted hilt. With a yell, he hurled the dagger toward Zelda.  
  
/////  
  
The dagger pierced the skin, broke through the bone and sliced the heart. Like a reflex, Zelda clutched the hilt. She fell back with a yell. The last thing to escape her lips as she peered up at large eyes ahead of her, "please," she whispered, "please let Ajeora live..." The eyes closed and all became black. The words reverberated off the darkness. Please let Ajeora live... please...  
Padan grinned cheerfully as Zelda fell. Her heart-wrench scream made his grin wider. Then the body changed back to the girl. She was dead too. She had to be. He knew that Zelda was gone, but this girl was still here.  
"Zelda?! Oh, Light!" yelled Rand. His voice cold and heard, "You flaming creation form the Pit of Doom!" Rand turned to Padan and wove weaves of Air. The weaves took Fain's body to the ceiling. Rand knew there was nothing he could do. Zelda was gone and the girl dead. They both had to be. Padan's body writhed as he clung to the beams.  
  
/////  
  
~Hee! What a dope and its only a Tuesday! Mith is such a guy and so is that melv... Casq... bonded to him?! HA that is what SM is going to freak about for the next week! Tickling me? What was that? Ha! poor SC... she and BR, having a hard time... oo BR must be a hottie! No, I shouldn't think about that... SC might get mad... But these are my thoughts... right? I wonder what Sage could really look like? BR? hahaha! I dont think so! What? Why not? These have to be my thoughts! they have to be! Are they?~   
Ajeora shook her head. They had to be her thoughts, she was the one thinking. She had to be. Ajeora sighed and turned off her computer. No more chat for her, well at least for a while. Running up her stairs, she managed not to trip this time. She plopped onto the couch and turned the channel. Somehow, the stock-market just couldn't hold her interest, besides, Sailor Moon was on and she couldn't miss that. All of a sudden, the room started to waver and turn blurry. Everything lost all color. ~What the monkey?~ Ajeora thought to herself, ~Am I in a void?~  
~Help me... Help me to live...~  
~Who? Who are you?~ Ajeora's voice echoed.  
~Help...~ The voice disappeared and the room became hole. The void disappeared. ~What the monkey was that?~ She shook her head and sat back down. The phone rang and Ajeora stumbled to it. She answered it in a shaky voice.   
"Hi Ajeora!" Jera yelled cheerfully.  
"Hi Jera. How are you..."   
"Whats wrong?"   
"I just was... well no. I just haven't been feeling well." Ajeora sat down on her couch.   
"That doesn't sound good. Lets call Kriena!"   
"No.. I dont really want to... I should go or something..." Ajeora's head spun.  
"Umm... okay then I hope you feel better soon."  
"Okay thanks... bye bye..." Ajeora hung up on her friend. Why did she feel this way?   
  
/////  
  
The End...  
of The Spirit of Pure Evil...  
  
////  
  
A Thanks: Thanks to my friends, Shadow_Moon_Sedai and Shadow_Crystal, for  
sitting through my ranting of Writer's Block. Thanks to Nintendo for my first anime of  
Zelda. Thanks to Robert Jordan for making me understand my brother a little more than I  
should. Thanks to people like ghen and Jaleel Sedai and other people at the wheeloftime chat for inspiration. Thanks to my family for NOT trying to understand me of my writing.  
Thanks to everyone who has read this! And last but not least, a thanks to everyone who is  
with Sunrise CO. and Cloverway and... maybe... well.. not  
DIC...but thanks anyway... And to all the people out there who may read my story... ~Please Review!~ It took me long enough to put the freaking ~ for all the italics.. I want to know that you people think!   
  
Thanks!   
  
  



End file.
